The War of the Three Islands 1 "Das Große böse Wesen!"
Prolog: 'D'ie Kurzgeschichte erzählt wie ein Großes Wesen sich gegen die anderen Wenden und den Grundstein einer Rebellion legt. Die spätere Rebellion der Großen Wesen soll später zu einem Krieg ausarten der Spherus Magna, die Heimat der Großen Wesen in drei Inseln zerreissen soll. Jenes Ereignis das als "Die große Katastrophe" in die Geschichte eingehen wird. Diener oder Waffen 'S'hurlugh saß in ihrem Thron und blickte herab auf ihre Schöpfung. Der Rat der Großen Wesen gestattete jedem sich Diener zu erschaffen. Doch neben Shurlugh hatte Rox sich unweigerlich gegen eine bestehende Reglung verstoßen, was die Beschaffenheit und Gestalt der Diener anging. Zwischen ihr und Rox war es zu einem Wettstreit gekommen der bald nicht mehr vor den anderen Großen Wesen verborgen gehalten werden konnte. Shurlugh und Rox hatten sich laut den anderen Großen Wesen keine Diener geschaffen sondern Waffen. Aber jetzt gerade war es Shurlugh egal. Hier in ihrer Festung bewunderte sie ihre größte und gefährlichste Schöpfung. Ein Wesen das nach ihrer eigenden Gestalt geformt und gefährlicher als die Wächter waren. Obwohl die Wächter keinen festen Körper hatten. Shurlugh wusste dies und hatte deshalb mit Bedacht Diener geschaffen die innerlich so stark waren das sie der Manipulation der Wächter wiederstehen konnten. Shurlugh stieg von ihrem Thron und ging zu dem Balkon des Turms. Sie strahlte als ihre Augen über den Hof wanderten. 'E'ine Schöpfungen stand neben der anderen. Sie waren über 10.000 Wesen, Wesen die noch keinen Namen hatten, Wesen die nur auf ihre Befehle hörten. Sie würde diese neue Spezies nach sich selbst benennen, den sie waren wie ihr Spiegelbild. Die Shurlugh waren größer als ein Toa aber auch nicht zu groß. Ihr linker Arm war mit einem Modul versehen das mit drei langen Krallen ausgestattet war. Der rechte Arm trug einen Computer, der unauffällig in den Arm eingebettet war und eine große Schusswaffe. Die Shurlugh waren die ultimativen Krieger. Sie wurden dem Namen ihrer Schöpferrin in allen Punkten gerecht. 'S'ie waren unanfällig gegen die Manipulation der Wächter und stärker als alle anderen Wesen unter den Großen Wesen. Shurlugh war stolz als sie die Krieger sah, ihre Krieger. Mit solchen Dienern würde ihr kaum jemand so schnell wiedersprechen, dachte sich Shurlugh. Jetzt würde sie aber etwas anderes tuen müssen, denn sie hatte die Regeln des Lebewesen erschaffen gebrochen, etwas das die anderen Großen Wesen nicht so einfach hinnehmen würden. Besonders einer nicht, Rox. Es blieb ab zu warten was genau Rox tuen werden würde! Endweder würde er sie veraten oder versuchen eine eigende Kriegerspezies erschaffen. Die Mitläufer 'R'ox kochte vor wut als er von einem Boten die Nachricht erhielt. Alles was er bisher in bewegung gesetzt hatte stand jetzt davor Scheitern zu können. Seine Pläne der Machtübernahme von Spherus Magna stand auf seidemem Faden. Er musste seine Anstrengungen beschleunigen, denn jetzt war er nicht mehr das einzige Große Wesen das über eine eigende Streitmacht verfügte. Shurlugh könnte für ihn eine Gefah darstellen, oder vor ihm den Rat der Großen Wesen stürtzen. Rox sah sich gezwungen um zu denken. Es könnte auch zu seinem eigenen Nutzen sein, wenn er jemanden hätte den er dem Rat als Veräter oder Regelbrecher vorführen würde. Aber dazu musste er Shurlugh erst Besigen. Er wusste zwar das diese jetzt eigende Truppen besaß, aber nicht was für welche. Rox stand von seinem Tron auf und ging aus dem Saal. Im Hof arbeiteten die Skrall an Dingen die er ihnen beauftragt hatte. Die Skrall waren seine erste Schöpfung. Sie waren ausdauernd, Stark und vorallem Zahlreich. Sie wären die perfekten Soldaten, doch fehlte ihnen eine elitäre Form die sie befehlen könnte. 'R'ox verschwand in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er würde nicht mehr wie früher einfach Lebewesen erschaffen, das hatte oft zu Mißerfolgen geführt oder garnicht erst funktioniert. Die elitären Skrall mussten größer und stärker als die normalen sein damit diese sie als Anführer akzeptierten ohn erst durch Rangkämpfe sie auf die Probe zu stellen. Rox kannte alle Eigenschaften der Skrall und begann mit der Entwicklung einer neuen Form der Skrall. Seine Hoffnung der Herrscher von Spherus Magna zu werden rückten mit jedem Tag wieder näher. Seine neue Spezies, die elitären Skrall würden seine Armee gegen die Von Shurlugh führen. Eine gigantische Schlacht würde ers werden, dachte er zufrieden. Denn er würde 300.000 Skrall in die Schlacht schicken, 290.000 Kämpfer mehr als Shurlugh besaß. Sofern sein Bote ihm auch die Warheit gesagt und ihn nicht belogen hatte. Der Kampf um die Macht auf Spherus Magna könnte schneller beginnen als geplant. 'A'ber nicht nur Rox und Shurlugh hatten die Lunte gerochen. Auch das Große Wesen Phokah wollte sich einen Teil des Kuchens sichern. Anders als seine Rivalen dachte er aber nicht an eine Machtübernahme durch Gewalt. Vielmehr sah er die Möglichkeit eine machtvolle Struktur im Verborgenen zu sichern. Sollte von Phokahs Plänen auch nur Bruchstücke aufgehen würden sie mehr Erfolg bringen als alles Gemetzel seiner Rivalen. Phokah sah grinsent aus dem Fenster in den Sand der Wüste. Seine Schöpfungen würden warten, warten bis ihre Zeit kommen würde. Ob dies jetzt oder später geschehen würde war da zweitrangig. Allerdings dachte Phokah noch einen Schritt weiter. Würde diese Welt erst in Krieg und Chaos versinken, würde er als Schadensbegrenzer auftreten und so seinen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen. Die Festungsinsel 'I'n all den wirren nutze Shurlugh dies weiter aus. Sie ließ ihre neuen Krieger eine besondere Festung bauen. Eine die über ihr gesamtes Reich gelegen sein sollte. Diese Festung würde die größte Festung aller Zeiten sein. Ein Festung von der Größe eines kleinen Kontinentes. Diese Festung würde alles beinhalten was für eine absolute Unabhängigkeit notwendig sei. Besonders eine Maschine stand im Mittelounkt. Ein Gerät das die Kräfte eines Großen Wesens ausserkarft setzte, wenn es sich in einem bestimmten Abstand zu Festung befand. Anlagen für den Anbau von Lebensmitteln, Manufakturen für alle Bereiche der Produktion und ein ausgezeichnetes Netz von Kraftwerken würde die Festung zu einem künstlichen Kontinent machen der nahezu uneinehmbar wäre. 'A'uch Phokah richtete sich für andere Zeiten ein. Seine Diener begannen ein System an unterirdischen Hallen anzulegen. Sie verwendeten nur das härteste Gestein und das beste Baumaterieal. Phokah wusste das eine Zeit herreinbrechen würde, in der alle Wesen auf eine harte Probe gestellt würden. Er würde aber seinen Schöpfungen etwas mitgeben das ihnen das Überleben erleichtern sollte. Aber immer noch konnter er hoffen das diese Zeit noch in weiter Fehrne lag. Oder auch nicht? Epilog: 'D'er Rat der Großen Wesen sah die Entwicklungen die Phokah, Rox und Shurlugh vorrantrieben als offene Provokation. Sie würde mit dementsprechender Härte dagegen vorgehen, koste es was es wolle. Wer den Mut oder besser die Dreistigkeit besaß, sich gegen die Gesetzte des Rates zu stellen der muß auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Niemand stellt die Macht des Rates der Großen Wesen in Frage und bricht dessen Gesetze. Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte